


A Sayain Prince's Addiction

by WhisperingKage



Category: Dragon Ball, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossover - Fandom, xover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had many addictions in the past, conjuring worlds, striking fear into many, killing things. Yet here he was the proud price of Sayain's and his addiction was a small human woman named Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sayain Prince's Addiction

Higurashi Kagome had never once in her twenty five years ever thought she would end up here. Clad in a tight latex corset pantieless straddling the prince of all Sayain's who had his arms pulled above his head chained to their headboard. Naked as the day he was born, glowering up at her with smoldering dark eyes that made her whole body shiver.

She looked down at him with hooded eyes a blush dusting her cheeks, this was not their first time but still she still felt a bit insecure with their new found sex life. Who would have thought that she would end up taking part in bondage? Vegeta she could see, he was well Vegeta. But her? She had read about it, everyone had at least at one point in time but still…

"Kagome..." His voice was dark and full of desire and want and it made her wetter. She leaned down so her latex covered breasts were pressed firmly against his chest and leaned up so her breath was in his ear. "I didn't say you could speak." With that she bit down on his shoulder drawing blood and pulled away blood dribbling from her lips.

He groaned as his shoulder throbbed lightly from her bite and clenched his hands. He wanted more. He needed more. He knew she would give it to him but it would take a bit of coaxing. She was not fully used to their more then average sex life, but he would corrupt her until she was. He would make her the perfect mate for the prince of all Sayain's. She had enough natural spitfire, she just needed to be confident.

Kagome licked her lips free of his blood and shivered as it made her body hum, his blood while not that of a demons was still darker then humans and thus it reacted to her powers wonderfully. It was like dirking a fine wine, it made her body hum and ache for more. Before meeting him if you had asked her what she thought about blood play she would have curled up her nose in disgust but now? She loved it, she loved the taste of his blood and he freely gave it to her.  
She trailed her hand over his taunt stomach and let her nails dig into his skin as she paused above his midsection. She marveled at the way his blood speed up and covered the tips of her fingers like nail polish and pulled her hands away, she watched as the small crescent cuts on his midsection healed, his Sayain blood, and lifted her fingers to her lips and licked them free of his blood.

Once her fingers were clean of his blood she let her hand fall onto his chest in a very weak slap, still unsure of how much power she should put behind her blows. She yelped as he easily broke the chains that were supposed to be holding his arms in place and scoffed at her. She blushed as he glared up at her and grabbed her hand making her straighten her fingers and brought it down on his chest, a harsh smacking sound resounding in the air as a red welt appeared on his chest. "Hit me harder woman I won't break."

He smirked as she blushed even more, the tops of her breasts taking on a nice hue as she nodded her head, changeling a bit more of her miko ki into her body. The air crackled with her power and it made him shiver, his cock twitching between her legs. He let out a pained yet pleasured hiss as she ran her hands over his chest her miko ki leaving small red welts where ever her flesh touched his. "Good girl."

Kagome gulped as she marveled at the welts that rose upon his skin due to her miko ki. He was no demon but he was not human hence her miko powers reacted in some ways. It was a total accident that she had found out. She was visiting her distant cousin, on her father's side, Krillin for the summer, needing a break from the memories of a not so happy feudal fairy tale.

When she had met him, at first she ignored him, treating him like she had Inu Yasha when they had first met. Pretty much ignoring him the best she could until he really pissed her off and then the fireworks flew. Their arguments were legendary, far surpassing those of him and his ex wife Bluma's and it only made the sexual tension that much worse.

She was no virgin when she had met him, she had been with a few others. Yet with him just arguing with him got her hot and bothered and she often stalked away from their arguments chest heaving, nipples hard, and wet enough that she had to either go home and take a shower or masturbate to the thought of him.

It got so bad that was having wet dreams about him and masturbating in her sleep. No other male had ever had that much hold over her. She went to his house daily just to argue with him and get horny then went home to masturbate. It was a horrid cycle, one she didn't even knew she had fallen into and was ashamed when she sat on her bed, chest heaving, a slick sheen of sweat over her skin and her panties around her ankles, having just masturbated to the mere thought of him.

She felt like a sexual deviant and made it a point to avoid him, the beast way to break a bad habit was to go cold turkey. Or so she thought. It just made it worse. Yet she fought the urge and just as she was about to get over her addition to the Sayain prince he showed up at her house pissed and almost feral.

He burst into her house kicking her door shut and as in her face snarling and demanding to know why she was avoiding him. Long story short they got into a huge argument and lots of things were said. She ended up slapping him, a bit of her miko ki in her hand which left a huge red mark on his face. Just as she was about to apologize and offer to heal it he pinned her against her wall and kissed her so hard her jaw was sore.

Thus was the beginning of their passionate relationship, much to her cousin's horror.

"Kagome…do not ignore me…" She gasped as she was flipped and pinned to the bed her body pressed into it by his hard flesh. She moaned as his hands ran along her sides paying a lot of attention to her breasts. Her nipples were staining against the latex and a sheen of slick sweat covered her body. She yelped as he pulled away and smacked her on her ass, no doubt leaving behind a red hand print.

She glared up at him in one swift movement had him under him his hands pinned above his head, her miko ki making his body sizzle. "I'm in charge this time Ve-ge-ta." She smirked as she felt herself flush with pride. Here she was an average sized woman making the prince of all Sayian's squirm with just a touch. Her ego boosted she leaned down and nibbled on his chest. Her lips and teeth finding his nipples and sucked and tugged on them. He hissed as she dragged her hands down from his arms and let them settle on either side if his body.

She dragged her body down his, her latex corset causing sweet friction between the two of them. She only stopped when his hard member was resting under the swell of her breasts. She laid her head on his stomach as she pressed her breasts into his cock, his precum staring the shiny black latex and making it slick. She placed a kiss on his stomach then sat up and crawled up his body so she was straddling his waist his throbbing cock between her thighs begging to be inside of her.

"Mmm…" She rubbed her slick lips over his cock yet smacked him hard across his face as he moved his hips to try and enter her. "Ah, ah, ah not just yet my prince." She smirked as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. He quickly started kneading them and she mewled as the thin latex gave way to his harsh ministrations.

In no time the flimsy latex was ripped and torn and her breasts were free yet the latex still clung to her waist and made her look even sexier in Vegeta's eyes. Her pinched and rolled her nipples, squeezing her firm breasts to the point of it being painful yet like him she took pleasure form pain. He groaned as she settled her hands on his shoulders and dug her nails into them, drawing blood and releasing a small amount of miko ki straight into his blood stream.

She moaned as he twitched under her, taking immense pleasure from her miko ki flowing in his veins, it was his favorite. The first time she had done it he had come all over her face. Since then she made sure not to inject his blood stream with her ki if she was giving him head. Semen was not easy to get out of long black hair. Not that he cared. He always tried to bath her in his cum, to mark her as his. She honestly didn't mind so long as it wasn't in her hair.

He trembled as her ki mixed with his blood and heated it, it stung but it felt oh so good. He grit his teeth his balls twitching. "Kagome!" His voice was low and stressed. She smiled as she pulled her fingers from his shoulder and moved her hips so he slid into her. Both of them gasped as he fully seated himself in her. His hands moved from her breasts to her waist as he lifted her up and down on his cock. Their games were tossed to the side as they both moved against each other needing to find their release.

Kagome moaned as he impaled her on his cock, her miko ki making her tougher than most humans, because if she was a normal human he no doubt would have broken her long ago. She placed her hands on his chest to try and gain a bit of leverage as he thrust up into her. Her miko ki sparking out randomly to simulate him. "Oh god harder!" He obeyed and was thrusting up into her so hard it was almost painful but she didn't care she was so close!

"Ah…ah..Vegeta!" He shifted his hips and slammed her down harder, knowing she was close. Her walls clenched around him begging him for more, his balls twitched as he moved inside her hot warmth. He was so close, in the past he had always pulled out and came on her, Sayain seed was strong and there was no doubt in his mind if he did cum in her even once she would be pupped. In the past he refrained from that because he wasn't sure if he was ready to fully be with someone again.

He thought he was when he was with Bluma yet, things happened, feelings waned and he was left alone as she took his son and raised it with her human boyfriend. Yet he knew, with Kagome their passion would never wane, their feelings would never change so wait a hard deep thrust he came empting his hot seed into her as she came yelling out his name and biting her fingers to try and keep quiet.

Kagome moaned as she felt his hot seed enter her and slumped onto his chest her breathing fast and irregular. She placed a kiss on his chest above his heart and nuzzled it. "I love you Vegeta." Not once had the L word been used but she knew by him cumming inside of her that he was ready to take that step and it made her whole body glow with happiness.

Vegeta stared at the ceiling but let his hand play with her hair as his other arm anchored her to him. "You are mine now woman, forever."   
Kagome smiled to herself and snuggled closer to him, knowing that was the closet she was going to get to an "I love you."Out of him, for now, so she let it drop. Yet with a playful smirk she poked his chest. "So you do know if I'm pregnant you're going to have to deal with my cousin." She giggled as he grumbled. "Tch. You WILL be with child have no doubts about that. If he has any objections that's his problem. Now rest love."

Kagome smiled, a bit shocked at his term of endearment, a stark change from woman or her name. Yet it made her heart warm and her body relaxed as she listened to his heart beat under her, knowing that it fully belonged to and beat for her. Just as hers did for him.


End file.
